<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it all started with a "two Oreo blizzards, please." by JUST0VERALLS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974026">it all started with a "two Oreo blizzards, please."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST0VERALLS/pseuds/JUST0VERALLS'>JUST0VERALLS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Author Projecting onto Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homophobia, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, i came up with this prompt at 4 am, with an ice cream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST0VERALLS/pseuds/JUST0VERALLS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was stupid for him to fall for the dairy queen worker that looked like he wanted to die when he tipped over the blizzard and the ice cream hit the floor.</p><p>but, love is stupid.</p><p> </p><p>alt summary: Dream falls in love at first sight in a Dairy queen and doesn't hesitate to take chances.</p><p>alt title: three times Dream breaks down and one time George does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it all started with a "two Oreo blizzards, please."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this at like 4 am a few days ago and i dont feel like editing it before posting. let me know if i should change things. the situations in this are mostly based on my personal experiences, though- </p><p>as always, i will take this down if the cc's mentioned say that they're uncomfortable with this kind of content</p><p>this is also not meant to play on anything like,,, infantilizing I guess? these are scenes that have happened to me (or to my friends) and I dont really like being treated like a child, so- </p><p>side note: i have somewhat of a difficulty of explaining things well, so i apologize if half of this doesn't make any sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"alright, whatever." Dream decided, getting out of the car and walking into the ice cream shop, ignoring how Sapnap hadn't been paying attention and was too busy texting someone on his phone.</p><p>"hello, sir. what can i get you?" the cashier seemed tired and overly done with life, yet he still put on a smile - left his tone sounding dead, though. </p><p>"two Oreo blizzards, please." he recited the order, pulling out cash and handing it to the man. </p><p>when he came back, he had an ice cream in each hand and flipped them. one flopped out of the cup and onto the floor, splattering melted ice cream onto the poor employee's shoes. </p><p>his expression looked so dead inside when he looked down at the mess, brown eyes staring directly at it. he set the other blizzard down before running a hand through his dark brown hair and Dream almost blurted out an 'i love you' right then and there. </p><p>"fuck... im sorry..." and then he made another, giving a coupon to Dream when he handed him the other ice cream.</p><p>"what's your name?"</p><p>"George, why?"</p><p>"no reason." Dream swiftly turned around and walked back out to the car, ignoring any response George called. </p><p>every other night, Dream would come back to that Dairy queen and talk to George. </p><p>most of the time, it was short conversations - but the two were soon talking every time George had work, and Dream would stand at the side of the counter for George's whole shift, giving him something to do while at work.</p><p>"hey George, can i have your phone number?" </p><p>and he got it. </p><p>"hey George, wanna come to my house to play Minecraft?"</p><p>he got that too. </p><p>eventually, the two were sprawled out on Dream's couch, moonlight lighting up the room. every time they ended up like this, there was a personal conversation that spanned hours to come. </p><p>"George?"</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>"i dont think i should be left alone."</p><p>"why." </p><p>"because, what if i drop a mug on the floor and it shatters? who's gonna clean up the ceramic and comfort me? what if someone chooses to spend time with someone else over me? who's gonna be there for me? what if i somehow loose He? who's gonna help me find He?" </p><p>"i'm a phone call away." </p><p>"i want you to be closer."</p><p>"i think i'd like that." </p><p>and, a month later, the two were sharing the house. </p><p>it was only a matter of time before they realized that not much could keep them apart.</p><p>too bad Dream was a fucking idiot. </p><p>"George?" Dream asked, walking into the living room with the familiar orange stuffed animal in his arms, and tears daring to run down his face. </p><p>"oh, bub, what happened? come here." George pat the couch next to him, hugging Dream when he sat down. </p><p>"he.. he said he didn't like me." </p><p>"who?"</p><p>"Ryan." </p><p>"he just doesnt know how wonderful you are, Dream." George reached up to rub away the tears, and got handed the stuffed animal in response. </p><p>he gently sat He on his own lap, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb on the dinosaur's fluff. </p><p>"he- he called me annoy-annoying. im not that, George?"</p><p>"no, honey, you're not that. he's just a meanie. is there anything else he called you or said that makes you upset?"</p><p>"he called me a slut... and a whore..."</p><p>"oh, handsome." George pulled Dream's head into his chest, running fingers through the messy hair on his head. </p><p>"and... he called me a slur. and then he said i acted too weird and it was stupid to date me or fuck me if i acted like this sometimes." </p><p>"oh my god, im going to punch this man." George mumbled, letting dream pull away.</p><p>"Georgie, im not gonna get mad, am i any of those?"</p><p>"no, Dream, of course not. you're the most passionate man ive known, you're such a romantic, you act like you, and the idiot here is him. because you're perfect." Dream nodded, letting a beat of silence pass before tackling the smaller boy down onto the couch. </p><p>the only other time it had gotten that extreme that year was when Dream managed to rip a hole in He. </p><p>he came to George crying, holding He with such sadness and disappointment on his face. </p><p>"Dream- what happened? are you alright?"</p><p>"i broke He. he's gonna die, George. he's part bean and he's gonna die." </p><p>"it's okay, its okay. i can fix him." he quickly took the dinosaur and walked into the living room. grabbing the sewing kit, he sewed up the small hole in He's arm. </p><p>"all fixed." George handed him back to Dream, who quickly gave him a huge hug. </p><p>"George, i feel useless." Dream fell back onto the couch.</p><p>"you're not useless, you're so far from it." </p><p>"how?"</p><p>"without you, who would keep me on my toes everyday? without you, who would wake me up at absurd hours because they cant sleep? without you, who would lend me clothes when all of mine are in the wash? without you, who do i have as a second judge for my food?"</p><p>"thank you Georgie. i love you." George nodded and smiled, pulling the boy into his chest again. </p><p> </p><p>believe it or not, the two didn't figure out their feelings for each other for another whole year. </p><p> </p><p>George went to visit his family. </p><p>however, he came back early with no warning, dried tears on his face and dark circles under his eyes. </p><p>"Georgie?" Dream stood up, walking over and offering a hug. </p><p>as the smaller boy threw himself at the other, tears ran down his face and onto Dream's hoodie. </p><p>"hey, hey. what happened?" Dream ran his hands up George's back. </p><p>"they hate me, they all hate me. im not going back there. they hate me." he rambled.</p><p>"woah, woah, woah. who hates you? and why?"</p><p>"everyone. because im gay."</p><p>"that's stupid. i dont hate you. it's alright, George. we'll be fine. its okay." Dream gently walked the other boy over to the couch, falling onto it and pulling George down with him. </p><p>"thanks."  </p><p>"it's not a problem, Georgie. if you dont mind answering, how did you get onto that topic?"</p><p>sitting up, George had his tears wiped away. he looked away from Dream, mumbling a little, "they asked me if i had a girlfriend and i said no. they asked me why and i said because im in love with a dude. then i got yelled at and left the house." </p><p>"that's horrible, baby. nobody deserves to go through that. especially not you." </p><p>"do i- do i really deserve to die because im gay? dont lie." </p><p>"no, you dont. nobody does, but especially not you."</p><p>"Dream, i feel worthless." </p><p>"you're not. you're the reason i get out of bed each morning, the reason i take care of myself. you're the reason i dont stay up until 6 in the morning every night. you're the person i can go to when i dont feel well or when im sad. you're the one who comforts me all the time, no hesitation. nobody else could do that." </p><p>and then, Dream was being pushed into the couch with a huge hug from his friend. </p><p>with three taps, Dream smiled. </p><p>"i love you too, handsome." </p><p>"no, i- i mean it." </p><p>"me too."</p><p>"no, Dream. you're the dude."</p><p>"i figured." </p><p>and they laid like that, on that maroon couch, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes I will be editing the tags and authors note, but the fic itself will stay the same unless someone gives me a good reason to change it.</p><p>posted 11/3/21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>